On a fateful day
by MystiiriousAbnormality
Summary: Luffy goes for a walk, but doesn't expect what happens next... This is my first fanfic...Well, actually second, I accidentally deleted the original
1. Helping Her

**I do not own One Piece**

On a fateful day

_Helping Her_

It was their first day on the island; they had all just finished lunch and were just hanging around on the ship. Luffy, Ussop, Franky, and Chopper were all playing cards. Sanji was flirting with Robin who was reading a book on her sun chair. And Zoro was taking a nap, as usual. Everyone was on deck except for one, the ships navigator.

"Oi, I'm gonna go take a walk in town." stated the captain out of nowhere.

"Huh….but we're in the middle of a game." replied Ussop.

"Yea, but you can just deal me out from now on, don't worry."

"Okay, but don't blame us if you want to play again and we don't let you." said Franky.

Luffy chuckled, "That's fine, but I'm still taking my walk." By now the whole deck was watching the four. Robin with a grin on her face and Zoro with one eye open, not really caring to much.

"Fine, but what are you gonna do in town?" asked Chopper.

"Umm, probably just walk." Luffy said with a big grin on his face.

"Ugh, whatever, just don't get lost like marimo over there." finally chimed in Sanji.

"OI, WHAT WAS THAT STUPID LOVE CHEF!!"

"YOU HEARD ME MOSS TOP."

"Why you….."

"OI!!, no fighting" Luffy interrupted them with a grin, and they both huffed and went back to what they were doing.

"Well then, I'll see you later."

"See ya." replied everyone but Zoro and Robin.

"Oh yea...OI LUFFY!!" yelled out Sanji, when he didn't respond Sanji sighed. "Guess he can't hear me, wanted to tell him when dinner would be ready."

--

It had been about fifteen minutes since Luffy had left for the town. Nami came out of her observation room, where she'd been making maps, but truthfully, for the most part she had been thinking of other things.

"Oi, I think I'll be going into town for a bit to pick up some cloths I was looking at earlier." she stated.

"Oh, NAMI-SWANN!!" Sanji in his love state. "Would you like me to be of assistance in carrying your baggage...a woman of such beauty and delicacy should never burden herself with such a thing."

"No, its okay, it was just a few things, and besides, I need to get my mind off things."

"Huh?" asked Chopper.

"Ah, its nothing." replied Nami with a nervous tone.

"Okay, if you're sure, oh yea, and if you see Luffy tell him to make sure to be back for dinner." explained Sanji.

"Luffy…" she said softly, "why what's he up to?" Nami furrowed her brows, everyone was looking at her, "NANI!!"

"Nothing." They all replied and went back to their own things.

Robin answered her curiosity. "Our captain said that he would be going for a walk in town, that's really all he told us." she said with a grin.

"A walk?" Nami said more than asked.

"Un…it was rather strange but, then again, he is Luffy." she replied. "But that's still a bit odd for him."

"Un. Well anyways, I'll be off and I'll find Luffy for dinner. Be back later." stated Nami.

She headed off and Robin went back to reading. 'Why would Luffy just go to town for a walk, that's strange.' Nami thought as she walked along.

--

Truth be told, Luffy had decided to take a walk because he couldn't stand his thoughts any longer. He had been thinking a lot about his navigator lately, he couldn't get his mind off of her. He was confused because lately he had been feeling strange around her, he was nervous when he would talk or even look at her. 'Ghaa…why can't I stop thinking about her??'

He continued to walk down one of the streets as he heard someone yell out his name. He turned around, he had a rough idea of who it might be. Then as he looked, he couldn't see anyone. So he just turned back around a bit confused, and as he was just about to take a step in the other direction he thought he heard a muffled scream. He turned around and bolted towards where he thought the scream came from. 'NAMI…' he screamed in his head, just thinking about her in danger made him panic.

--

'….I keep thinking about him, it seems like I can't not think about him….' Nami walked out of the shop where she had just bought a few shirts that she had been looking at earlier in the day. She looked around when she thought she saw a hat in the distance, it was a straw hat so she knew exactly who it was. She began to get a bit nervous but decided to call him over so they could walk back to the ship for dinner.

"Oi, Luffy." she yelled, but just as she finished she was pulled into an alleyway with a hand covering her mouth, she attempted to scream but to no avail, all that came out was a muffled screech.

--

"Grab her arms and shut her up." chuckled a man in the alleyway as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Okay, but I want a go at her myself." he grinned at her with a threatening expression as he hit her face with the back of his hand.

"Shut the hell up." he yelled at her.

She glared up at them as he threw her to the ground and held down her arms and covered her mouth with one of his hands. The other man sat on her thighs and licked his lips as he looked at her face. She was terrified as she began to realize what they were going to do. She just closed her eyes and tightly clenched her teeth as she began to pray in her head for someone to help her, then she could only think of one person. 'LUFFY!! Please find me….' Then she began to cry.

The man on top of her continued to lick his lips as he began to chuckle. Then he tore her shirt a bit, she screamed again under the second man's hand as she squirmed trying to free herself, then he just ripped her shirt right off then she closed her eyes tight.

"OI, JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??"

"Huh…oh, kid, why don't you just keep walking." one of the men chuckled.

"Um….I don't think that's going to happen."

Then all of a sudden she realized who this mysterious voice belonged to, it was her captain, and he had a tone in his voice she hadn't heard in a long time, not since his fight with Crocodile.

"LUFFYYYYYYY!!" she yelled out as she got her head free from the man's grasp.

"Don't worry Nami."

"Oi, di…did you just say…Lu….Luffy, as in Monkey D. Luffy?" asked the man holding Nami down.

"Aa, that's me." replied Luffy.

"Haaa…don't tell me you believe anything they say about him, I bet it was all a cover-up or something." said the man on top of her.

"You can think what you want, but I suggest you get off of my navigator." deathly tone in his voice.

"Ha….let's take this punk out." one of the guys said.

They both charged at him and within seconds he had beaten the shit out of them, they were both unconscious. He then rushed over to Nami.

"Nami…." he said in a low concerned voice.

"Luffy…" then she began to cry again looking away.

"Here Nami, you can wear this for now." he said with a gentle voice as he began to unbutton his vest and handed it to her. She looked at him lips slightly parted and blushed at looking at him with no shirt on.

"A…arigato..Luffy." blush still on her face.

Luffy smiled. "Well, I guess we should be heading back to the ship then."

"Un….and….thank you Luffy, for helping me."

He only looked at her for a few seconds. "Nami, I would never let something bad happen to one of my nakama if there's something I can do about it, especially you." That last part he whispered.

"Huh?" she said wide eyed lips parted, she thought she knew what he said, but wasn't sure.

"N….nothing…." he lowered his head so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Okay, let's head back." He said with some nervousness in his tone.

"Un..but…I can't walk, I think I sprained my ankle during the struggle…"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to carry you then." he blushed a bit.

He picked her up with one arm so that she was chest to chest with him, his arm under her bottom. He then placed his hat on her head gently.

"Lu…Luffy, what are you doing?" she asked as she blushed.

"Well I figured the crew would like to have a chat with these two."

"No, I mean….why are you carrying me like this, couldn't I just get on your back?"

"Oh, yea, of course, I never thought about it."

"Well, no point now….I'm already comfortable." she said as her arms went around his neck and she put her head on his shoulder, grinning. Luffy blushed and tilted his head again so she couldn't see his eyes. He began to walk off in silence, dragging the two guys behind him, and Nami sleeping in his arms, with her arms around his neck.

I

* * *

Review if you want, and let me know on any grammar problems you notice.


	2. Revenge is usualy sweet

**I do not own One Piece**

On a fateful day

_Revenge is usually sweet_

As Luffy walked up to the dock, he looked down at Nami's face and noticed how peaceful she looked as her head was gently pressed up against his neck right under his chin. He smiled and began to blush as he walked over to the ship. As he walked on deck, he was surprised to see everyone out on deck and turning to him. They all gasped at the sight before them.

"Lu…Luffy, why are you holding Nami like that?" asked Ussop a bit confused.

"LUFFY, YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU VOILATE MY NAMI-SWAANNN!!" yelled Sanji in anger.

He began to stomp over toward Luffy with a scowl but Luffy started to talk and everyone noticed the anger in his tone, Sanji stopped in his tracks in terror. Even Zoro and Robin looked at him. "Chopper….you need to check Nami, she has something wrong with her ankle, and a few other wounds."

"NANI??" everyone yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT NAMI-SAN, YOU BASTARD!!" yelled Sanji again.

"Oi, Luffy, who are those two guys?" butted in Zoro.

"These two scum tried to rape our navigator." replied Luffy.

The whole deck went quiet as they all started to feel anger building up inside of them.

"I suggest you wait until they're awake before you have a chat with them." bluntly stated Luffy as he threw them towards the mast and carried Nami off to the infirmary. "Chopper." He said in a calm but stern tone.

"Aa…I'm coming."

--

Nami was asleep on the infirmary table as Luffy sat next to her waiting for her to wake up. Chopper had left a while ago after he had treated Nami's wounds.

"Nami…..I…I hope your wounds heal quickly, and…..I'm sorry that I couldn't get there faster. I heard a scream and couldn't think of anyone but you, I started to worry as I ran over and I…I thought you might…" he stopped there but after a few seconds continued, "I don't know, I just couldn't think of a life without you being around. I care about you, Nami….a lot…." he started to blush when he noticed Nami had a grin on her face. 'Did she just hear everything I said??', "Arigato Luffy, and I know you got there as fast as you could to help whoever it was, you have no reason to be sorry." she said as she looked him in the eyes, he tilted his head so she couldn't see him staring at her.

There was a short period of silence before someone saved Luffy form the uncomfortable moment. "DINNER." yelled Sanji from the kitchen.

"Um….are you hungry…Nami?" he asked.

"Well…I guess, but I can't walk so you'll have to carry me." she grinned but didn't look up at him.

"Ah….but Nami…..the..the crutches are right ov….." he was cut off by a finger on his lips, and his eyes went wide and he blushed a bit.

"Shhhh….I don't see any crutches." she said in a bit of a sarcastic voice. She also had a big grin on her face and Luffy stared at her a bit confused.

"Come on Luffy, don't be shy." she giggled. He turned his head just out of sight and blushed like a tomato.

"Anyways, let's get to the dining room." she said as she smiled.

"Well….okay, I'm really hungry." he started to chuckle as he picked her up bridal style and grinned, then he walked out the door.

--

As he carried her to the dining room he looked at the two sleeping men still tied to the mast, he could tell that they were on the brink of death, they had many broken bones, their bodies were extremely disfigured. He stopped right next to them.

"Nami?" he asked with a sarcastic voice. "Would you like to say bye to these guys?"

She giggled. "Sure, why not." She walked over to the two men. "Excuse me." She had a calm voice. "Wake up you two." The two men slowly opened there eyes. Then stared at who was talking to them, a look of horror on their faces. "See ya." she said in a deathly voice, KhaaBlhaaaaaMM. The two men cried out as they flew into the ocean.

"Oi, I hope you can swim, because the only way to get to land from there that beach." He seemed angry and pointed to a beach a few miles away. Nami chuckled to him knocking on the mast at his earlier comment about hoping they could swim as he walked back to her.

He picked her up and walked over to the door of the dining room, smiling down at her as she blushed and looked away.

--

No one seemed to notice the two enter except for Robin, who just looked over and grinned, and Chopper, who didn't think anything of it. Robin was reading a book, Zoro was taking a nap, and the other three guys were having a conversation about what the scariest thing they've ever seen was. All waiting for Sanji to bring the food over to the table, he was still in the kitchen getting it ready. Luffy placed Nami gently in her seat then walked over and sat down in another empty seat right across from her. At that time Sanji brought the food to the table.

Luffy was fighting Franky, Ussop, and Chopper for a piece of meat across the table, when he finally won the struggle, he chuckled at his victory, Nami hadn't touched her food yet because she was watching her captain intently, then when she saw him happy that he got the meat, she grinned then started eating herself. Robin noticed, then remembered that Luffy had carried her in.

Robin smiled, "Oi, Navigator-san, how's the ankle?" she asked, smile still on her face, everyone looked at her and Nami knew exactly what she was doing, then everyone looked at Nami for her reply.

"Oh…ah, my ankle…it's…feeling better, still a bit painful though." she replied with a nervous voice.

"Oh yea, I had almost forgotten, Nami I need to check on your ankle after dinner." said Chopper while continuing to eat. " Oi, that reminds me, why did Luffy carry you here? I had left crutches near the door."

"LUFFY YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE NAMI-SAN LIKE THAT!!" yelled Sanji.

"Oi, ero-cook, quit your yapping…" butted in Zoro.

"What was that, Baka marimo."

"You heard me you…." Zoro was interrupted by Ussop.

"OI, WERE TRYING TO LISTEN TO NAMI!!" both Zoro and Sanji huffed and sat back down.

"Navigator-san?" asked Robin.

"Well, um, you see…." she hesitated, Luffy realized this and stepped in to help out.

"Huh….oh yea, now I remember, I walked over to the door to get her the crutches when I saw a crack on both of them." He was saying this with his usually big grin as he was talking. "So I decided to try them out to make sure they would hold but they both snapped."

"Oh, really...Well I suppose I should check my equipment more often then." said Chopper.

No one seemed to suspect a thing, but Robin was grinning at him and Zoro furrowed a brow, they both looked at each other but then turned away. Nami couldn't believe it. 'What….how can he be saying this so calmly? He's lying right to their faces, yet I can't even tell he's lying, and I know he is. Does this mean that he has lied to us before?'

She looked up at him as he continued to eat, she was just staring wide eyed and lips parted, then she looked at her lap covering her face with her hair. She just sat there for a while, thinking about it.

"Oi, Nami, are you okay?" asked Ussop.

"Nami-swaaannnn, do you need something?" asked Sanji.

By this time everyone was staring at Nami. "Oh, no, I'm fine, I was just thinking…." she replied a little nervous.

No one said anything for a while, then Luffy suddenly got up and headed to the door.

"Luffy? Where are you going? asked Ussop as everyone turned to Luffy.

"Just taking a shower." He said with a wide grin on his face. Everyone looked at him in surprise as he left, they were all thinking how strange it was. He hated showers, but he was grinning, they all knew something was wrong. 'Luffy...' Nami said in her head.

II

* * *

Review if you want, and please let me know of any grammar mistakes and the such.


	3. Understanding

**I don't own One Piece**

On a fateful day

_Understanding_

Once Luffy had gotten out of the dining room and shut the door, he sighed in relief. 'Thank god no one asked any more questions...'

He walked to the infirmary and looked for the crutches, then he put hem under his arms and jumped down on them so they would snap. Then he left, leaving them on the counter.

He walked up to the bathhouse to take his shower. He didn't like showers, but he actually needed one, and he just wanted to get his mind off things, and the running water seems to calm him down. As he entered the bathhouse, he turned on the water and began to undress throwing his cloths on the ground and placing his hat on the counter near the sink. He already had a change of cloths on a shelf next to the shower. He stepped in and stood under the running water just staring at the wall.

'Why do I keep getting these feelings? I don't understand it, and its usually only around her….shes been my nakama now for a long time, and its only recently I've been feeling this…why?' he thought to himself, it all made him so confused.

After continuing on these thought processes for a while, he heard the bath turn on and wondered who it was, but decided against looking. After another few minutes he turned the water off, reached out for his towel and dried off. He then wrapped it around his waist and was about to get out when he suddenly felt really tired, he hadn't really had any sleep in days. He just leaned his back against the shower wall and slid down to the floor.

--

A few minutes after Luffy had left to take a shower, Nami began to finish eating, however, it took her longer than it normaly would have because she was thinking nonstop about her captain. 'Why cant I stop….I keep feeling strange around him, and its only been recently that it started. And how did he lie to the crew so calmly, I wonder if he has ever lied to me….' She started to feel sad at that last thought. 'I feel happy around him, I feel good…but I also feel nervous, which has never happened to me….' Then she began to feel herself ger a bit naseus. 'He's such a good person, all he does is help people who he feels deserve it. Like Vivi and her people, all those on Drum island, Robin, and a lot more. And he's helped me a lot also. Like with Arlong, he saved me from my past, and freed my village, he saved me from Enel, and just today, he saved me from…..' she trailed off after thinking about it and began to feel sick.

By now the crew was done eating but remained in the dining room. Ussop and Chopper were playing cards at the end of the table, and Sanji was washing dishes. Zoro was doing what he always does, and so was Robin…napping and reading. Some of the crew had asked if she was okay a few times since Luffy left but she said she was fine. Sanji came over to take her plate.

"Nami-swaaannnn, are you done eating?' he asked in his love state

She looked at him like she was scared but replied, "Un." It was as simple as that and she quickly turned away. Sanji came back from the kitchen area and put his hand on Nami's shoulder.

She gasped and tugged her shoulder out of his grasp and stood up.

"Nami-san?" Sanji said a bit confused, he was only trying to comfort her by talking to her but her reaction stopped that from happening.

"Oh, sorry Sanji-kun..I guess im just alittle jumpy from today…hopefully I'll be back to normal tomorrow." she said all this with a sad tone and an almost expressionless face.

"I think I'll just go take a bath to calm down and relax for a bit."

"Hai…Nami-swaannn." Sanji prancing to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"Oh, Nami, after your done could you come get me so I can check your ankle for you?" asked Chopper alittle concerned, as was the rest of the crew, even Zoro who had woken up a few minutes earlier.

"Un…I'll come find you when I'm all finished." And after she said that she left the room quietly and took a deep breath, she felt relieved that she was away from them. Then she headed up for the bathhouse.

--

"What was that all about?" asked Ussop.

"I don't know, it seems like shes just a bit shaken up from today, and she feels nervous around people." replied Robin.

Then of course Zoro had to put his two cents in. "Aa, everyone except for Luffy, but I guess thats understandable, he did save her after all."

"That damn captain, bastard." replied Sanji, a bit agitated.

"Oh, so your saying you would have preferred for him not to help her?" Zoro asked

"Oi, of course that's not what I meant, Baka Marimo…but hes hogging my Nami-san."

"Ah, just relax, and enjoy the night, im sure she'll be back to normal soon." chimed in Chopper.

"Sanji, could you run off and get me a book from the library? I left it on the chair near the door." asked Robin with a smile.

"Of course Robin-chan, anything for someone as beautiful as you." And with that the love cook ran off.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Nani…I figured we needed to get rid of him for a few minutes."

"Arigato, Robin." Everyone said, except Zoro who only smiled.

"Anyways, I've noticed that our navigator seems to be giving a lot of her attention to the captain, and its not just after what happened today, its been going on for a while." Robin started. "She also seems to watch him a lot too."

"Yea, I've been noticing that also." stated Franky.

"Huh….i guess we should just see what happens between the two, no point in saying anything to them or ero-co…" Zoro stopped when Sanji came bursting in.

"Gomen Robin-chan, but I couldn't seem to locate your precious book."

"That's okay, arigato." She replied to his statement.

--

Nami approached the Bathhouse and heard the shower running, 'So, Luffys still in there…Oh well, maybe ill be done before he gets out.'

She walked in and realized that it was actually a bit chilly, 'Why would he have the water on cold?' She looked around and saw his cloths on the floor and his hat at the sink, then she walked over to the bath and turned it on. She waited for it to fill then turned it off, took off her cloths and got in, she felt relaxed almost instantly as she lay down in the warm water, and her ankle felt better too. After a bit, she noticed the shower turn off and Luffys hand stick out to grab a towel, but he never came out, instead she only heard a sliding noise, then all of a suddon snoring. She giggled, 'That idiot, always doing weird things.'

She must have fallen asleep too because when she came to, the water was a bit cooler. 'Oh no, how long was I asleep? And his cloths are still here…' she began to wash herself as she started to recall what she was thinking about at dinner. Then she thought of how he made her feel when he was around, she began to feel tears form in her eyes so she put her hands to her face and brought her knees up. 'Hes such a good person and even though im not, he helps me without ever even thinking about it…why is he like that?' she also started to feel weird emotions and she recalled how she felt as the two men were about to violate her. She began to sob, rather loudly too.

"Nami?" she heard a low voice call out, it seemed concerned.

"Nami, whats wrong?"

"N…Nothing." she responded

Luffy stood up in the shower. "Are you dressed?" still in a concerned tone.

"No, bu….but im in the b…b…bath so you can come out." she said while choking on her words

Luffy popped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and slowly made his way over to a chair near the bath, not even glancing at her.

"Nami…do you want to talk about it?" this time he seemed even sadder and a bit pained

"No…Luffy..please just…." she was cut short by his words.

"You know….sometimes when I feel sad, I wish I could talk to someone…but I don't let anyone see through my happy smiles and attitude to see how I realy feel sometimes."

"Lu…ffy." she said in a bit of a surprised voice, by now her sobbing had stopped, but tears still streamed down her face.

"I just cant allow people to see me any other way, I don't want it to affect them in a negative way." he sighed. "Its a lot easier to talk to someone about it than to hide it."

"What?" now she felt strange at her captains words. 'Is he for real, he's sad but doesn't show it, but after that lie at the table, I cant be sure….'

"I don't like seeing other people sad, it just hurts when I see someone and cant help……especially you Nami." She looked at him wide eyed.

Smile on his face he stood up, looked over at her and blushed, and she noticed making her blush as well. "Well, now you know the truth behind your stone wall of a captain, just don't go telling anyone." he chuckled.

He was at the shower now and got his dirty cloths threw them in the laundry basket and got his clean cloths. He stepped in the shower and a few seconds later stepped out with his pants on. Nami blushed again, 'What is up with me today, ive been blushing like crazy.' He started to put his hat on "Anyways, you should get some rest soon." He opend the door and as he was closing it. "If you ever want to talk….."

'What was all that….does he realy suffer under those smiles of his and we just don't notice, or was he just making it up to make me feel better??"

III

* * *

Again...review if you want, and let me know of grammar issues.


	4. In a pinch

**I don't own One Piece**

On a fateful day

_In a pinch_

As Nami walked out of the bathhouse, she was about to head off to get some sleep like Luffy had suggested. Then she noticed him on Sunny's head. She began to walk over to him wondering what he was doing. When she got close to him she could tell that he was deep in thought, she watched for a bit wondering what he was thinking.

'Today sure was strange…I spent most of my day with the one person I had originally planned to get my mind off…but I'm glad, if I hadn't helped Nami, I don't know how she would feel right now, and I wouldn't be able to live with her like that.' He sighed. 'I'm just glad she's okay.'

"Luffy?"

'And I keep thinking about her, not just today, it's been like this for a while now.'

"Luffy….."

'I just can't get her out…she's..she's an awesome navigator, she can fight pretty well when she needs to, well today was an exception because she was caught off guard, she's really smart, and she's pretty. Oh and I like the way she smells. Even though she might be mean sometimes, I really like her…'

"Oi, Luffy…." This time it was a loud whisper and she nudged his shoulder.

"Oh, Nami…when did you get her."

"Nani!! I've been here for like….oh never mind, so what are you doing here so late?"

He had looked back out to the water "Oh…I don't know, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just….. Some stuff, like how I've been feeling lately.."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Aa…I'm fine." He said in a less than satisfying tone. "Anyways, what's up, do you need something?"

"Well, I wanted to talk now…" she said kind of nervously.

"Oh..that's good, what is it?"

"Well, it's actually about the story you made up at dinner." she said not looking at him.

He was still looking out to the ocean and didn't make a noise.

"You lied to everyone, and I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't know the truth….why did you do it…and…..do…do you lie often?" she said as she turned to him.

He sighed but didn't respond or look at her, she frowned.

"Luffy, please, talk t…" cut off

"I lied to them because I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable around them, I had noticed you were hesitating with your explanation so i cut in."

"Oh, well….arigato, I don't know what I would have said." she had a small grin.

"And aside from the little white lies everyone tells, like saying, I didn't touch that, and stuff like that….I do lie to the crew every once in a while." he said with a serious tone.

She felt her heart drop.

"Y….you……you lie to me?" she said as tears started to form.

"Of course." serious tone still in play also still looking at the sea, this made Nami feel like she would die from the pain of the response. "But you already know what I'm talking about."

He turned to her and smiled, she felt her heart start to pound harder but was shocked at what he said, 'What…I already know?'

"Give it some thought, you'll come up with the answer, and it's not something that will hurt anyone. That's the only other major lie." Now he turned around again.

'What is it…I already know…..but..what could it be.' She gasped as she remembered. 'So it wasn't a lie.'

"Luffy…" she said with a pained tone.

"Hmmm?"

"What about you?" as once again tears started to form. "You said that it's easier to talk about it, but you never talk to anyone, you just keep it all inside….doesn't that just tear you apart?"

He didn't respond. "LUFFY!!" she yelled as tears started to stream and she was full blown crying.

He turned around, sad expression. "Nami…don't cry..I only keep it inside because it's not something anyone can help me with, or… at least not many people…." Then he sighed.."Nami…Its nothing to worry about.."

"Luffy…please just tell me.. I want to help." she was still crying, by this time Luffy was holding her and she had her arms on his chest and her head on his shoulder. "You've helped me with so much and I want to help you…please!!"

"Nami."

She looked up…"I can't."

"Luffy…please." she said with pain noticeably in her voice.

"It's just…" cut off

"No…Luffy, you tell me right now." she demanded. By now the entire crew had assembled on deck.

"Nami…can we talk tomorrow??" he asked as he nodded his head towards the crew.

She looked behind her and stepped away from Luffy wiping her tears away. "Sure." Then she walked towards the woman's quarters.

Everyone watched her in confusion then turned their attention on Luffy.

"OI, LUFFY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAMI-SWAANN!!" yelled Sanji. Nami was now sitting behind the door listening to what was going on deck as she began to cry again. Sanji ran up to him and grabbed his vest.

"IF YOU HURT HER ILL KI……" cut off by, actually, not Zoro, it was Luffy.

Everyone looked at Luffy as he began to speak. "Sanji….let go of me…" he said with a voice that wasn't really threatening but it was so powerful in its tone he complied immediately, even Zoro and Robin were speechless.

"First of all, why do you call her _your_ Nami, she doesn't belong to ANYONE!!" The whole crew just stared at him wide eyed. Nami, who was listening in also wide eyed, her lips parted and she began to thank Luffy in her mind, she was getting sick of Sanji saying that.

"And another thing….why do you always jump to conclusions, you don't even know what happened." With that he just walked away to the back of the ship.

Everyone just stood there for a while shocked at what their..supposedly _stupid_ captain just said. Nami had also noticed that he wasn't acting himself today, he was more serious and caring.

Zoro started to chuckle.."Oi, he sure got you good ero-cook."

"What was that marimo??" Sanji replied.. then after alittle scuffle everyone headed off to bed. Luffy slept leaning against the back railing.

--

"Luffy…Luffy wake up." he heard a gentle voice and felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Nami?"

"Un…arigato Luffy." she kissed his cheek.

Luffy blushed profusely and Nami had a small blush also, she could tell because it was a full moon.

"Ugh…for what….Nami?"

"For putting Sanji in his place." she giggled.

"Oh..I was just getting sick of the way he talks about women."

"Yea…he is an ero-cook isn't he." at that they both began to laugh quietly.

"Well, Luffy, I came to continue our talk…"

"Ughhh…"

She gently hit him on the head, "Luffy!!"

"Okay, okay."

"You were about to tell me about something that was making you feel sad, or weird or something."

"Aa…" he said with a sigh.

He lowered his head so she couldn't see his eyes. "Well what is it?"

"It…well you see.."

"Just say it already…"

"Its you Nami!!" he turned away from her after he said it.

"M…me?" 'Oh, no, what if I did something to hurt him, what did I do…' she began to panic as tears began to form and she started to sniffle.

"Nami…don't cry..you didn't do anything…it's just…" then he took a deep breath. "Lately I've been hiding my emotions from everyone, pretending like I was fine, which I usually was, but every once in a while I would get sad, or feel weird and couldn't explain it…then I realized today that it was you that was causing it." she began to cry now.

"No..Nami..not in a bad way…the reason I went for a walk today was to clear my mind..I couldn't stop thinking about you, it was driving me insane." she looked up at him in surprise and almost gasped.

"I've been feeling strange around you lately, like….I would always get a little nervous when I saw you, I would get queasy when you talked to me, and I found myself looking at you a lot." This time she did gasp and her lips parted. Her heart was pounding like it would erupt.

"I Knew what I was feeling but I pushed it away because I didn't know how you felt and I didn't think it could ever work…so I guess I just…." He opened his eyes wide in surprise as he found himself laying on the floor with a tearing Nami on him. Their lips were touching, 'She kissed me?'

"Luffy!! I've been feeling the same way for a long time now, everything you said is the same for me…" she cried out. "That's why I went into town today, I said I was going shopping but I was really there to clear my mind, I couldn't work because all I could think about was you.." she started to cry again. "Luffy…" he then sat up.

"Nami…are you okay." He was shocked at what just happened and what she just said.

"Luffy.."

"Are you telling the truth Nami, or is this a sick joke.." he said with a smirk.

He found himself flung to the ground again as Nami was kissing him with her arms around his neck. Luffy felt his heart start to race, then he put his arms around her and kissed her back. She found his lips to have a rather appealing taste to them. She parted her lips so she could start to play alittle more, but she didn't expect Luffy to start, she didn't think he knew anything about kissing, although she didn't either, that was her first kiss a minute ago. As there tongues swirled around in each other's mouths Luffy held her tighter. Then he broke from her but was surprised when she almost immediately got back to his mouth, so they continued for a while until she broke. They stared at each other for a while before she gently kissed him again and placed her head on his chest.

"Thank you Luffy." she said and he could tell she wasn't sad at all anymore.

"No..thank you Nami...and guess what?"

"Hmmm."

"I finally got to taste your mandarins." he chuckled.

"Luffy..." she blushed and he could feel her warmth on his chest, he put his arms around her and closed his eyes.

End

* * *

Reviews would be nice, to know how I did. And remember, this is my first fanfic, so i want you to be as brutal as you want to if you decide to review.

I realize that there's a lot of off character stuff going on but w/e, I don't really care too much, it was a tough day after all.

Also, for some reason my spell and grammar check didn't work, so it's probably got quite a few mistakes that I missed, if you find any bad ones, let me know.


End file.
